Independent Xmen
by Independent Vabbcia
Summary: Poznajcie Independent Xmen drużynę, która nie ma zamiaru bezmyślnie wykonywać idiotycznych poleceń panny Frost. PostHoM.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nikt z postaci występujących w tym rozdziale nie należy ani do Varedny, ani do Tabbci, ani nawet do Nadistoty Vabbci. Ale byłoby im u nas lepiej.

Czy was też wkurza ten syf, który panuje ostatnio w Marvelu? Bo Nas... Mnie... Mnie dwie owszem. Poznajcie więc Independent X-men, czyli "co by było, gdyby postaci Marvela nie zostały pozbawione mózgów przez scenarzystów". Hew fan.

Aha - treść może ulec małym zmianom, jeżeli okaże się, że Nasz - Mój - Genialny Umysł coś przeoczył.

* * *

**INDEPENDENT X-MEN  
Prolog**

Emma Frost siedziała w swoim jasnym, przestronnym biurze i przeglądała dokumenty przesłane jej przez S.H.I.E.L.D., kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

"Proszę!" Powiedziała głośno, nie odrywając się od lektury.

Do pomieszczenia wszedł jej współpracownik i kochanek w jednym, Scott Summers.

"Emmo, wszyscy są już na miejscu." Oznajmił, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Frost uniosła głowę znad papierów, by zmierzyć go swoim typowym, chłodnym spojrzeniem i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

"Doskonale." Szybkim ruchem złożyła dokumenty, odłożyła je i wstała. "Zatem chodźmy."

* * *

W niewielkim pomieszczeniu zgromadzili się wszyscy członkowie nowego składu X-men. Po wydarzeniach związanych z House of M nastąpiły dosyć znaczące zmiany i przetasowania, tak że ze starego składu pozostali tylko Rogue i Bobby Drake. Oprócz nich w pokoju znajdowali się także Cable, Cannonball, Mystique i Sabretooth. Sam posłał Rogue ciepły uśmiech, a ta odpowiedziała mu słabym grymasem i spojrzała ponuro w podłogę. Do pokoju weszli Scott Summers i Emma Frost.

"Uroczo." Emma wypowiedziała to słowo niezwykle powoli, z wytworną manierą. "Miło mi widzieć nowy skład X-men. Chciałabym – chcielibyśmy – omówić pewne sprawy organizacyjne." Kobieta potoczyła spojrzeniem po wszystkich obecnych. Część miała dosyć markotne miny – zwłaszcza Rogue i Iceman, reszta wyglądała, jakby spotkanie nie obchodziło ich za bardzo. "Przede wszystkim, z całą pewnością przyda nam się jakiś przywódca."

Tu nastąpiła krótka pauza, jakby Emma oczekiwała jakiegoś ożywienia. Nic takiego jednak nie nastąpiło_. Zupełnie jak na wyborach przewodniczącego w szkole_ – przemknęło jej przez myśl.

"Ja jestem za tym, żeby dowodził Sammie." Odezwała się Rogue. "W końcu się już sprawdził w tej roli."

"A ja właśnie chciałem zaproponować ciebie!" Zaśmiał się Cannonball.

"Ek-hm." Mruknął stojący z boku Cable

Automatycznie, wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w jego stronę.  
"Wiem, że niedawno przyjechałem, ale bez urazy" - spojrzał w kierunku Sama i Anny – „uważam, iż najlepiej nadaję się na to stanowisko. Mam w tym względzie największe doświadczenie, no i…" - Zrobił krótką pauzę – „również moja wiedza na temat Apocalypse'a może okazać się nieoceniona. Chyba nikt z nas nie ma wątpliwości, że jego ostatni atak był zaledwie przygrywką do większego uderzenia i naszym priorytetem powinno być powstrzymanie go za wszelką cenę."

„Myślę, że to doskonała propozycja" Powiedziała Emma, tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu „A wy?"

Sam i Rogue spojrzeli na siebie i Anna już miała coś powiedzieć, ale Cable dodał:  
"Poza tym, biorąc pod uwagę relacje łączące was dwoje z jednym z naszych przeciwników... Nie widzę jak mielibyście dowodzić akcją przeciw niemu."  
"A'propos, zawsze wiedziałam, że Cajun to idiota, ale co mu teraz odstrzeliło? Niektórzy powinni szukać lepszego towarzystwa, niż tacy, jak on..." Rzuciła Mystique ze swojego kąta.

„Jak śmiesz?" Wycedziła przez zęby Anna, zaciskając pięści tak mocno, aż jej kostki zbielały „Jak śmiesz! To wszystko twoja wina, ty… TY! Jeszcze jedno słowo o Gambicie, od którego któregokolwiek z was, a przysięgam, że…"  
"Co zrobisz, laleczko?" Warknął Sabretooth ze swojego kąta z sadystycznym uśmiechem „Spójrzcie prawdzie w oczy, ten gnojek was zdradził. Jak wszystkich innych, których spotkał na swej drodze."

"Och, no pewnie! A w przeciwieństwie do niego nasz skład to same gwiazdy i wzorce wszelkich cnót, prawda?" Uniosła się Rogue.  
"Hej, spokojnie, skarbie..." Próbował Sam, ale bez wyraźnego skutku.  
"Pomyślmy - ty wcale nie zdradzasz wszelkich swoich sojuszników, łącznie z Xavierem, jeszcze nie tak dawno, prawda?" Mówiła, oddychając szybko, wskazując na swoją matkę. "I to na pewno nie ty omal nie zabiłeś Betsy, kiedy ostatnim razem jakiś geniusz wpadł na pomysł przyjęcia cię do X-men?" Zwróciła się do Sabretootha. "Wspaniale! Przyjmijmy do drużyny jeszcze Lady Deathstrike, jak już robimy wielki festyn przebaczenia kryminalistom!"

„Rogue, myślę że to nie czas i nie miejsce" Próbował jej wejść w słowo Cyclops, ale ta była już w takim stanie, że zupełnie nie obchodziło jej co i komu wygarnie  
"Ach, no tak. Oczywiście." Uderzyła ręką w czoło. „W końcu naszym nowym dyrektorem jest szpieg Hellfire Clubu. Wiecie, może w ogóle nie polujmy na Apocalyps'a. Może lepiej będzie go zaprosić na herbatkę!"  
„Wystarczy!" Ucięła Emma lodowatym tonem. „Myślę, że ten wybuch najlepiej świadczy, że nie nadajesz się na dowódcę. Reagujesz nieco zbyt… emocjonalnie."  
Słysząc to Anna, miał już na końcu języka kolejną tyradę, ale Sam położył jej rękę na ramieniu i tylko pokręcił głową, co skutecznie ostudziło jej zapędy. Emma tymczasem zapytała

„Czy ktoś jeszcze ma coś do dodania?"

Nikt jakoś nie kwapił się do zabrania głosu, więc Emma złożyła ręce na piersi i oznajmiła:

"Zatem ustalone. Nathan obejmuje dowodzenie. Czy jest jeszcze jakaś sprawa, którą powinniśmy przedyskutować?"  
"Tak, dlaczego dowódca Astonishing panoszy się w X-men...?" Mruknęła Rogue pod nosem, ale Emma ją zignorowała.

„Nie będzie z nami Wolverina?" Zdziwiła się Mystique, na co Sabretooth zagregował ostrym warknięciem  
"Z oczywistych względów, postanowiliśmy nie przydzielać go do tej drużyny." Wyjaśniła Frost. „Coś jeszcze?"  
"Może nasz nowy dowódca ma nam coś do powiedzenia?" - Zaproponował sucho Sam.

"Tak, jakby miał coś do gadania, gdy nad uchem jest Emma!" Prychnęła pogardliwie Rogue.  
"Och, przestań się w końcu rzucać, kochanie!" Wtrąciła się Mystique "Masz skołatane nerwy przez tego gnojka, to jasne, ale..."  
"Och, błagam!" Rogue wykonała nieokreślony, acz gwałtowny gest, po czym czerwona ze złości ruszyła w kierunku drzwi i trzaskając nimi z całej siły opuściła pomieszczenie.

„Przejdzie jej, jak tylko zrozumie, że ten nieudacznik nie był tego wart" Poinformowała zupełnie zadowolona z siebie Mysti

„Daj już spokój." Wściekał się Creed „Ta rozhisteryzowana pannica nigdy nie wiedziała gdzie jest jej miejsce. Trzeba ją był trzymać krótko"

„Tak jak ty swojego syna?"

„Naszego syna" Poprawił Sabre „O ile dobrze pamiętam brałaś bardzo aktywny udział w jego stworzeniu" Dodał z lubieżnym uśmiechem, taksując ją wzrokiem

„Wieprz!"

„Możemy już skończyć" Nawet tak cierpliwy człowiek jak Cannonball miał swoje granice.  
Cable tymczasem zaczął się poważne zastanawiać, czy nie zgłosił swojej kandydatury na dowódcę zbyt pochopnie.

„Z naszej strony to chyba wszystko." Jak zwykle Emma mówiła także w imieniu Scotta „Wierzę, że bez problemu dacie sobie radę. W razie czego, zwróćcie się do Nathana"

Bobby pokręcił głową i z ciężkim westchnieniem opuścił salę. Ostatnio było mu już wszystko jedno, więc i sprawy organizacyjne tej poronionej drużyny specjalnie go nie obchodziły. Mystique i Victor zajęci sprzeczką, niczym stare małżeństwo, skręcili w inną stronę, ale ich głosy słychać było w całym Instytucie.  
Tymczasem Cannonball postanowił znaleźć Rogue i trochę ją spacyfikować.

Chwilę to trwało, ale w końcu znalazł ją gdzieś na dworze, w miejscu ukrytym przed wścibskim nosem Sentineli, wyżywającą się na pobliskim drzewie i mruczącą pod nosem przekleństwa.

„Miej litość, dziewczyno! Ono jest zupełnie niewinne!" Krzyknął do niej z pewnej odległości, w razie gdyby miał się stać następnym celem.

Rogue odwróciła się w jego kierunku z wściekłym błyskiem w oku, i już, już miała zaserwować kolejną porcję bluzg, kiedy poczuła nagły odpływ sił i oparłszy się o pień nieszczęsnego drzewa wybuchła płaczem.  
"Hej, spokojnie, no, już..." Sam doskoczył do przyjaciółki i objął ją, pomagając zachować równowagę. "Wiem, że jest ci paskudnie ciężko, mała. Też bym miał dosyć."

"To wszy…y…ystko jest chore!" Wyszlochała Rogue, wtulając się w Sama. "Mam do…osyć!"  
"Wierzę, kochanie, ale chyba nie dasz Emmie się złamać?"

„Sz…szczerze mówiąc Sammie" wydusiła między jednym szlochem a drugim „mam to wszystko gdzieś. Ja… ja już dłużej nie mogę… nie mam siły… Mam już tego wszystkiego serdecznie dość… Emmy!... Tego miejsca!... Mystique…" Po raz kolejny zalała się łzami i przez chwilę w ogóle nie mogła mówić. „Jak oni mogli ją tu wpuścić, Sam? Po tym wszystkim, co zrobiła… Ja…" Ale reszta zdania utonęła w kolejnej fali bezradnego szlochu.

Sam pozwolił jej się wypłakać, głaszcząc ją spokojnie po włosach, a kiedy dziewczyna się uspokoiła i wydmuchała głośno nos, usiadł pod drzewem.  
"No to opowiadaj." Powiedział.  
"Opowiadaj? Co tu jest do opowiadania?"  
"No wiesz, jakby nie patrzeć, od dłuższego czasu byłem tu w sumie na dojazdy, a teraz nie było mnie kilka dni, więc nie znam sytuacji tak dobrze, jak ty. Więc - powiedz mi, na czym stoimy."

„Stoimy? Raczej tkwimy w bagnie po uszy…" Mruknęła ponuro kopiąc ziemię czubkiem swojego buta. "Rozejrzyj się wokół. To wszystko jest takie pokręcone… Mutanci masowo zaczęli tracić moce. Została nas zaledwie garstka, a i tak widzisz, co się dzieje… Scott i Emma zamknęli nas tu jak w jakimś cholernym więzieniu, pod czujnym okiem Sentineli, a co gorsza… Sam, oni przepędzili Dani, rozumiesz za co! Tylko dlatego, że nie ma już mocy! Ororo odeszła, a oni" westchnęła głośno „wpuszczają tu najgorsze szumowiny. No i Apocalypse…" Tu zwiesiła głos „Ze starego temu zostaliśmy tylko ja i Bobby… Nie wiem, co dalej będzie, ale wyobrażasz sobie współpracę z Sabretoothem i Mystique?"

Na wieść o eksmisji Danielle przez twarz Sama przeszedł lekki grymas, ale słuchał dalej.  
"Jakoś nie rozumiem tej strategii przyjmowania naszych długoletnich wrogów do drużyny." Powiedział, kładąc dłoń na karku. "Tylko dlatego, że mutantów jest mało, zapominamy o tym, że niektórzy z nich nie są w porządku?"  
"No właśnie! Ale oczywiście Frost nikt nie podskoczy..."  
"A skoro już o Frost mowa... Myślałem, że ona nie jest w naszej drużynie, ale to ona decyduje o wszystkim?"  
"No pewnie. Scotta ma owiniętego wokół małego palca - choć wszyscy wiemy, że nie o palec tu chodzi - Alexem też sterowała jak marionetką, a teraz mamy kolejnego Summers'a jako szefa - czyli kolejny podnóżek dla Emmy."

„Auć, może nie będzie tak źle."  
"Nie będzie źle? Widziałeś, co się stało? Kiedy Cable ostatni raz odwiedzał Instytut?"  
"…"  
"No właśnie. Teraz wystarczył jeden telefon od tatusia i jego kochanki, a on ostaje szefem drużyny! Zresztą… drużyny" Prychnęła "Raczej bandy życiowych wykolejeńców, bez urazy. Najpierw straciliśmy Lornę. Potem Remy'ego… A oni zachowywali się, jakby nic się nie stało! Raz dwa, znaleźli **zastępstwo**"ostatnie słowo wypowiedziane zostało z wyraźnym przekąsem „i myślą, że wszystko jest ok. Ale nie jest! Żyjemy tu jak w jakimś… obozie koncentracyjnym. Co to w ogóle za pomysł, żeby wszystkich mutantów gromadzić w jednym miejscu? Równie dobrze, moglibyśmy wymalować tarczę na dachu Instytutu. Zresztą oglądasz telewizję i gadałeś z Rahne… Wiesz, co się dzieje w Mieście Mutantów. Wiesz, co się stało z tymi biednymi dzieciakami - kumplami z klasy twojego brata. Wiesz, co z nim samym się stało! O ile chcesz się założyć, że jesteśmy następni na liście? A te roboty? Myślisz, że jak wpadnie tu żądny krwi tłum, to będą nas bronić, czy może pomogą "porządnym obywatelom" raz na zawsze pozbyć się **zarazy**? A ta nasza drużyna? Przecież to jakaś parodia! Nie dość, że wszyscy nas nienawidzą, to teraz jeszcze trzeba będzie uważać, żeby ktoś nam nie wbił noża w plecy… To wszystko jest chore, Sam. To, co się dzieje w szkole jest po prostu chore. W takich chwilach, naprawdę brakuje mi Xaviera…"

"Nie da się ukryć, że Profesor miał nieco lepsze pomysły... No i za jego czasów słowo demokracja miało nieco większe znaczenie."  
"Demokracja!" Rogue aż się zaśmiała. "Zauważ, że wszystkie osoby, które mogły zagrozić niepodzielnej władzy Emmy albo zostały zlikwidowane, albo liżą jej buty! Storm, Dani - dziewczyny, które miały zadatki na przywódców - hasta la vista, baby. A na twoim miejscu uważałabym, żeby Frost nie zaczęła cię ciągnąć do łóżka. Bo to jej ulubiony trick. Seksuolog za dychę!"

„Hahaha" Zaśmiał się mimo wszystko „O to nie masz co się martwić, mała. Nie jest w moim typie" Powiedział czochrając jej włosy.

„Przestań!" Próbowała się odsunąć „I nie mów do mnie mała, jeśli nie chcesz zarobić guza."  
"Hej, nie wyżywamy się na niewinnych!" Podniósł ręce wysoko do góry „Lepiej już idź i przylej Emmie."  
"Chciałabym…" Mruknęła ponuro "Zbiera jej się od dawna, ale nie mam ochoty znaleźć w moim grafiku kuchennych dyżurów do końca życia."  
Na to stwierdzenie Sam mimowolnie znów zaczął chichotać:

„Uwierz, my też nie…"  
"Hej! Czy ty właśnie kwestionujesz moje zdolności kulinarne!"  
"Po prostu stwierdzam fakty, Roguey" A widząc, że stąpa po cienkim lodzie „Po prostu jesteś za ładna, aby marnować się w kuchni."  
"No, twoje szczęście." Stwierdziła. Niestety, nadal podły nastrój nadal ją prześladował, więc wytchnęła tylko głośno.  
Sam objął ją mocniej ramieniem i stwierdził:  
"Nie martw się tak… Uszy do góry! W końcu, co jeszcze możemy zrobić? Przecież nie założymy własnej drużyny i nie uciekniemy z Instytutu."

"Sam! Jesteś genialny!" Wykrzyknęła Rogue, z miną, jakby miała ochotę go uścisnąć. "To jest myśl! Zróbmy to! Tak, jak za czasów X-treme!"  
"Hola, hola, panienko, czy ty przypadkiem nie dajesz się ponieść fantazji?" Przyhamował ją Sam.  
"A co nas tu trzyma? Jedynie Frost, ale my to nie Summersowie, nie damy jej się trzymać pod pantoflem... Prawda, Sammie?"  
"No nie, ale... Rogue, myśl realistycznie!"  
"Myślę - myślę - myślę, że jeżeli tego nie zrobimy, to za pół roku będziesz musiał odwiedzać mnie na oddziale zamkniętym - będę się śliniła!" Dodała, by dodać wypowiedzi trochę dramatyzmu, ale zabieg ten, nie wiedzieć czemu, strasznie rozbawił Sama.

„Obiecuję kupić ci śliczny różowy śliniaczek z Troskliwym Misiem" Wydusił z siebie w końcu  
"Przestań. Ja mówię poważnie Sam. Zostawmy to wszystko w cholerę i ucieknijmy w stronę zachodzącego słońca. Zresztą, jestem pewna, że nie tylko my moglibyśmy się stąd wyrwać. Emma z pewnością nie zdążyła jeszcze opanować umysłów wszystkich."  
" Rogue…"  
"Będzie fajnie. Zostaniesz naszym nowym **nieustraszonym przywódcą** i wszyscy będą cię słuchać. Może założymy sobie agencję detektywistyczną, jak Jamie… "Raven i Guthrie" to nawet fajnie brzmi… Albo będziemy bandą superherosów ratującą małe kotki z drzew… Nie, czekaj. Zapomniałam, że nie lubię kotów. Niech będzie, że małe pieski. Summersów szlag trafi, jak będą musieli sobie jeszcze raz grafik układać."

"Rogue, Apocalypse dyszy nam nad karkiem, a ty pieski chcesz ratować?"  
"No to... no, nie wiem, możemy skopać mu tyłek na własną rękę... Albo - o! Będziemy pomagać mutantom, którzy też nie chcą żyć w tym piekle. W końcu nie tylko w Chicago jest byłe Miasto Mutantów - a wiesz przecież, jaki tam jest syf... No proszę cię, znajdziemy sobie jakąś superważną misję - tylko się stąd wyrwijmy, bo to miejsce zakłóca moje fale myślowe!"

„Właśnie słyszę…" Mruknął pod nosem. „Bujasz w obłokach dziewczyno. Dokąd byśmy poszli? I z kim? Nas jest tylko dwoje…"  
"Na pewno ktoś jeszcze by się przyłączył. Nie dręczy cię myśl, o tych wszystkich szykanowanych mutantach?"  
"…"  
"My tu siedzimy zamknięci na tyłkach i kroku nie możemy zrobić bez zezwolenia **dyrektorowej**, a tam ludzie potrzebują naszej pomocy."  
"To są mrzonki, Rogue."  
"To samo mówili nam, kiedy razem ze Storm zakładaliśmy X-Tream. Pamiętasz, czego nas zawsze uczył Xavier?"  
"Żeby za wszelką cenę starać się doprowadzić do pokojowego współistnienia ludzi i mutantów?"

„Właśnie! Wierzysz w to jeszcze?"  
"Co to w ogóle za pytanie?"  
"Proste. Tak, albo nie."  
"Oczywiście, że tak! Całe życie o to walczyłem!"  
"No właśnie! Myślisz, że Emma także w to wierzy?"

Sam spojrzał na Rogue z wahaniem.  
"A nie wierzy?"  
"A czy my współistniejemy z jakimiś ludźmi? Nie! Jesteśmy zamknięci w rezerwacie! Monitorowani 24 godziny na dobę! Co to jest, Big Brother - a właściwie Sister? Sam, nie daj się prosić! Przecież widzisz, że to jedyne rozsądne wyjście, jeżeli nie chcemy tu gnić."  
"No dobra, ale kto niby miałby do nas dołączyć? Bo chyba jesteś świadoma faktu, że we dwoje nic nie zdziałamy..."  
"Czemu nie - będziemy jak Batman i Robin... No, żartuję przecież, nie patrz tak na mnie! Jestem pewna, że Shan, Lila, twoja siostra chętnie się dołączą..."

"Paige? Przecież ona przyjechała tylko na trochę, żeby pomóc w chaosie, a potem pewnie wróci do tego pedo..."  
"Stary, kiedy ostatni raz z nią rozmawiałeś? Ale nie o pierdołach, tylko o jej życiu uczuciowym?" Spojrzenie Samuela mówiło samo za siebie.

"Jasne... No to przyjmij do wiadomości, że conieco się zmieniło."

„Że co?"

„Słyszałeś."  
"Chcesz powiedzieć, że ten dupek ją zostawił?"  
"O to, to raczej Paige musisz zapytać. Ale czy ja się mylę, czy ty przypadkiem tego właśnie nie chciałeś?"  
"Chciałem, żeby to ona rzuciła jego! Ale jeśli ten playboy złamał jej serce to ja go…"  
"Ojej, nie ma to jak opieka starszego brata. W każdym razie Husk jest tu, na miejscu. Cała i zdrowa na szczęście. Pomaga Shan w opiece nad młodymi mutantami i… Jay'em. Nigdzie się na razie nie rusza. Scott ci nie powiedział?"

„Jego stan się poprawił, prawda? Chciałem do niego pójść, ale od razu mnie wysłano na to całe zebranie..."  
"Tak, jest w porządku. No - w każdym razie żyje."  
"Fantastycznie." Mruknął Sam. "A wracając do Paige..."  
"Sam z nią pogadasz, ok?"  
"No dobra. Myślisz, że ktoś jeszcze chciałby z nami pójść?"

„Każdy, komu została jeszcze resztka zdrowego rozsądku." Mruknęła  
"O tak, to z pewnością zawęża krąg poszukiwań"  
"Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo" Prychnęła Anna „Wszyscy obdarzeni wysokim IQ już dawno się stąd wynieśli…"  
"Ty zostałaś…" Zauważył trzeźwo Cannonball  
"I bardzo tego żałuję. Chwilowe zaćmienie umysłu, skarbie. Każdemu się zdarza. Gdybym miała choć trochę oleju w głowie, wynieślibyśmy się razem z Remy'm kiedy ostatnim razem, podczas **krótkiej, towarzyskiej wizyty** Scotty zakomunikował nam, że zostaliśmy przydzieleni do drużyny i nie mamy prawa rezygnować. Ale drugi raz nie zamierzam dać się wrobić!" Oczy płonęły jej coraz bardziej od narastającego gniewu i goryczy „Myślę, że Shan się zdecyduje. Nie żywi najcieplejszych uczyć do Emmy po tym, co się stało Z Danielle. Może też Mara, ale ona… Nienajlepiej z nią, Sam… Wszyscy tu prędzej czy później poszalejemy!"

"A co się stało z Amarą?" Zapytał Guthrie, patrząc badawczo na przyjaciółkę.  
"No... Odbiło jej. Kuku na Muniu. Lata po wyspach tropikalnych i uaktywnia wulkany."  
"I to przez Emmę?"  
"A Bóg ją wie... Ale to możliwe, chyba. No a poza tym, Danielle może i nie ma mocy, ale jestem pewna, że..."  
"Dobrze, Rogue, dobrze, ale nie chciałbym być rodzynkiem w damskiej grupie - czułbym się, no wiesz, nieco niezręcznie."

„Aww, no co ty? Tylko mi nie mów, że nasze cudowne towarzystwo cię przeraża?" Zapytała, trzepocząc zalotnie rzęsami.

"Twoje? Bardzo. Zaczynam wierzyć, że przebywanie w tym domu, naprawdę ci szkodzi."  
"Łamiesz mi serce, skarbie. Znam osoby, które uznałyby to za życiową okazję…" I ugryzła się w język.  
_Cholera!_ Pomyślał Sam. _Mam nadzieję, że się nie rozpłacze…_

Ale Annie udało się zachować spokój. Zamyśliła się na chwilę i w końcu zaproponowała:

"Może Bobby? Jest... no, nieco rozbity po rozstaniu z Lorną, ale jak się pozbiera..."  
"Bobby zerwał z Lorną?" Zdziwił się Sam.  
"Ha, ha... Nie. To jej odbiło. Wyruszyła na poszukiwanie tajemniczeeeeego czeeeegoś z kosmooosu" Odparła Rogue przeciągając ostatnie słowa. "Nota bene - razem z nią wyruszył dzielny Alex Summers." Dodała, uśmiechając się kwaśno.

„Tajemniczego czegoś z kosmosu?"  
"Nawet nie pytaj…"  
„Alex Summers?"  
"We własnej osobie."  
"Co tu się dzieje do diabła?"  
"A nie mówiłam!" Wykrzyknęła Anna tryumfalnie „Instytut to teraz jeden wielki gabinet osobliwości. Musimy stąd wyjechać Sam. Ratować, kogo się da i wiać ile sił w nogach."  
"Ale jak to się w ogóle mogło stać? Kto do tego dopuścił?"  
"Sammy, widziałeś dzisiaj kto się kręci po domu? Nawet Karma zaczyna wierzyć, że przymierze z Apocalyps'em nie jest najgorszą rzeczą, jak mogłaby się nam przydarzyć. I to niech będzie najlepszy dowód, że tak dalej być nie może."

"Ka... Karma? Jej też odbiło? Matko... Masz rację. Bierzemy, kogo da się uratować, i wiejemy, zanim i nam mózgi się zlasują!"  
"Who-hoah! I to lubię!" Wykrzyknęła uradowana Rogue. "To co pierwsze? Szukamy drużyny, czy idziemy na piwo?"

„Tylko Sam?" Dodała po chwili  
"Hmm?"  
"Niech to na razie będzie nasza mała, słodka tajemnica, zgoda skarbie? Nie trzeba, aby się panna Frost za szybko o wszystkim dowiedziała."

"O ile nie wejdzie mi do głowy, niczego się ode mnie nie dowie - ani ona, ani nikt, kto nie ma zostać wtajemniczony." Obiecał Sam.

„Odnoszę wrażenie, możesz to nazwać poetyckim przeczuciem, że Emma będzie zbyt zajęta przeciąganiem Nathana na swoją stronę, aby znaleźć czas dla nas, niegodnych... To jak? Ja rozmawiam z Bobby'm, ty z Paige i Karmą, czy może robimy ogólne zebranie spiskowców?

"Wiesz, po dzisiejszym dniu słowo zebranie kojarzy mi się raczej kiepsko... Ale to chyba byłoby najmądrzejsze - bo jeżeli mamy sto razy powtarzać tę samą śpiewkę, lepiej zebrać wszystkich razem - tylko gdzie?"

„Bar Harry'ego? I możesz to nazwać spotkaniem towarzyskim. Albo zbiorową randką..."

„Dobra. To zbierzmy wszystkich - tylko ostrożnie, to na razie ma być tajemnica..."  
"Przecież nie będę z nikim gadała pod nosem Frost!"  
"Wiem, wiem, mówię tak na wszelki wypadek - "  
"Wczuwasz się już w rolę wielkiego szefa!" Zachichotała Rogue, a Sam udawał, ze tego nie usłyszał.  
"Idź werbować Shan i Bobby'ego - a ja pójdę do Paige i Jay'a."  
"Tak jest! A i Sam - "  
"No?"  
"Może przekręcisz do Bishopa?"  
"Niezła myśl, Rogue, niezła myśl..."

* * *

Kiedy się rozdzielili, Anna natychmiast poszła do pokoju Iceman'a. Niezbyt dyskretnie zaczęła dobijać się do drzwi, wrzeszcząc:  
- Hej, Bobbster! Jesteś tam? Otwieraj!  
Mężczyzna próbował ją zignorować, ale widząc, iż nie zamierza zrezygnować, po kilku minutach w końcu stanął w drzwiach. Wściekłe spojrzenie i włosy w nieładzie, mogły sugerować, że próbowała uciąć sobie drzemkę.

„Czego?" Warknął  
"A nic… Po prostu przyszłam ci powiedzieć, że wybieramy się z Samem do Harry'ego."  
"Och to cudownie" Ironizował Bobby „Bawcie się dobrze. Dobranoc!" I próbował jej zatrzasnąć drzwi przed nosem, ale Rogue zdążyła już wepchnąć nogę pomiędzy nie, a futrynę.  
"Chyba się nie zrozumieliśmy, skarbie" zaczęła aż nadto przesłodzonym tonem „Ty idziesz z nami. Dziś. O 20.00"  
"Dziękuję, nie mam ochoty." Wycedził znowu.  
"Nie, nie Bobby. Nie rozumiesz. Idziemy razem. Rozkaz szefa. Spotkanie integracyjne, czy coś tam."  
"Możesz mu powiedzieć, żeby się wypchał."  
"Z przyjemnością. Ale myślę, że byłby szczęśliwszy mogąc to usłyszeć od ciebie. Pamiętaj - u Harry'ego 20.00"  
„I że niby Cable to zarządził?" Anna tylko wzruszyła ramionami. „Co ty znowu kombinujesz?"  
„Nic. Ale lepiej by było dla ciebie, żebyś się tam pojawił." I odeszła zostawiając osłupiałego Iceman'a w drzwiach.  
Z początku wcale nie zamierzał iść. Był wściekły. Jednak coś w tonie głosu Anny kazało mu jeszcze raz rozważyć tę propozycję. Sam i Rogue zawsze wychodzili razem. Czemu tym razem chcieli zabrać i jego?

* * *

**Tymczasem gdzieś indziej...**  
Paige pogładziła śpiącego Jay'a po rudych włosach i westchnęła lekko. Jego stan fizyczny polepszał się z każdym dniem, ale jej młodszy brat pogrążał się w coraz głębszej apatii. Nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać - nawet do niej burkał półsłówka - i nadal nie wiadomo było, kto go tak brutalnie okaleczył. Poza tym Paige miała wrażenie, że Jay z znów zaczął mieć myśli samobójcze. W końcu na jego biedną, rudą głowę spadło nie tylko jego własne nieszczęście, ale też śmierć około czterdziestu znajomych. Cholera, gdyby chociaż się komuś wygadał - ale nie! Ani jej, ani swojej przyjaciółce, Noriko - nie powiedział prawie nic. Zresztą, skośnooka nieczęsto do niego zaglądała...  
Paige zamyśliła się na chwilę i nie usłyszała cichych kroków za swoimi plecami.  
"Cześć, siostrzyczko." Powiedział spokojny, opanowany głos.  
"Sam?" Paige odwróciła się i zobaczyła najstarszego z rodzeństwa Guthrie. Wiedziała, że miał się pojawić w Instytucie, ale odczuła lekkie zaskoczenie na jego widok. Może to dlatego, że jakby schudł, no i zmienił się ogólnie od kiedy ostatni raz go widziała. Przez chwilę miała ochotę jak dziecko rzucić mu się na szyję, ale opanowała się.  
"Jak Jay?" Zapytał prosto Sam.  
"Lepiej. Ale... Boję się, że znów będzie chciał..." Spojrzała mu w oczy i wiedziała, ze nie musi kończyć.  
"Paigey, musisz trochę odpocząć. Beast mówił mi, że prawie nie sypiasz... Co powiesz na wypad do Harry'ego?"  
"Sam, nasz brat leży tutaj a ty..."  
"Leży tutaj pod opieką fachowców, kochanie. Poza tym, jest bardzo ważna sprawa do omówienia. Bardzo."  
Paige spojrzała na Sama niepewnie i pokiwała głową, a w duchu poczuła dziecinną radość młodszej siostrzyczki, którą duży brat zaprasza na piwo.

* * *

W międzyczasie, Anna mrucząc cos pod nosem na temat tępej pały, udała się do miejsca, gdzie jak przypuszczała, uda jej się spotkać Shan - do biblioteki Instytutu  
_Bingo!_ Pomyślała widząc młodą dziewczynę za biurkiem.  
"Dzień dobry!"  
"Rogue?" Zdziwiła się nieco Karma „Dawno cię nie było…"  
"Sama wiesz, jak jest… Nie mieliśmy ostatnio za dużo czasu na czytanie…"  
"O tak…" Westchnęła Wietnamka.  
"Ale jeśli masz gdzieś wolne "Przeminęło z wiatrem" chętnie poprawię ci statystki"  
"Ale… czytałaś to już chyba z osiem razy" Uśmiechnęła się ciepło Shan, podając jej książkę.  
„Owszem. Ale ta historia jest nieśmiertelna!"  
"Skoro tak twierdzisz…"  
"Musisz kiedyś koniecznie spróbować." Powiedziała wesoło. „A tak w ogóle, powiedz szczerze, jak ci się teraz wiedzie?"  
Dziewczyna za stołem westchnęła.  
"Jest… ciężko… Od kiedy Dani odeszła, mamy dużo więcej roboty i uczniowie…"  
Nie musiała kończyć. Rogue położyła jaj rękę na ramieniu i powiedziała:  
"I tak dobrze sobie radzisz. Ale wyglądasz, na zmęczoną. Przydałaby ci się odrobinka relaksu… Wpadnij dziś wieczorem do Baru Harry'ego… Będzie parę osób z Instytutu. Żadnych buraków, słowo!"  
"Sama nie wiem…"  
"To nic wielkiego. Po prostu wypad na piwo dla odprężenia. Szału można tu dostać ostatnio."  
"To fakt."  
„To jak będzie? Proszę, wpadnij Shan. Będzie fajnie, zobaczysz."  
"No dobra. Spróbuję się wyrwać. Ale jak będzie kiepska atmosfera, natychmiast znikam."  
"Dzięki skarbie, jesteś najlepsza!"  
"Ciiii Rogue. To jest biblioteka" Powiedziała ta druga wesoło.

* * *

Rogue, zadowolona z siebie, wyszła z biblioteki i ujrzała plecy Betsy Braddock. Niestety, obok niej szedł Scott, więc Rogue nie mogła wyskoczyć z radosnymi wieściami. Starając się myśleć jak najgłośniej powtarzała w duchu: _Odwróć się, Bets! Odwróć się!_ - ale kiedy to w żaden sposób nie podziałało, prychnęła i krzyknęła za nimi:  
"Hej, telepatko za trzy grosze!"  
Oboje odwrócili się z dosyć zdziwionymi minami.  
"O co chodzi, Rogue?" Zapytała Betsy mierząc ją od stóp do głów.  
"Chciałabym coś ci powiedzieć... Na osobności. Wiesz, he, he, ploty takie..." Odparła nieco niezręcznie Anna. Scott uniósł brwi w geście zdziwienia, a Elizabeth przewróciła oczami.  
"Czy to ważne? Właśnie rozmawiamy ze Scottem na temat mojego ewentualnego członkostwa w Exiles..."  
"W takim razie to bardzo ważne!" Przeraziła się Rogue. "Naprawdę, konieczne!" Betsy westchnęła ciężko.  
"Wybacz, Scott." Powiedziała i pozwoliła koleżance zaciągnąć się na bok. "O co chodzi?"  
"No... Więc... Dziś o 22 mamy takie małe spotkanie w barze Harry'ego..."  
"Co proszę? Chcesz powiedzieć, że ta super-ważna sprawa to popijawa..."  
"Ciii!" Syknęła Rogue, kiedy Betsy zaczęła unosić głos. "To zakamuflowane spotkanie ruchu oporu!" Szepnęła, patrząc, czy Scott nie podsłuchuje. "Cholernie ważne! I nie decyduj się póki co w związku z tymi Exiles, dobra?"  
"Co ty knujesz?" Zapytała cicho Psylocke.  
"Zaufaj mi. Albo przeczytaj telepatycznie."

* * *

Tymczasem Samowi pozostało jedynie wykonanie jednego telefonu:  
"Inspektor Lucas Bishop, w czym mogę pomóc?" Usłyszał w słuchawce zdecydowany męski głos.  
_Profesjonalista w każdym calu_. Pomyślała Cannonball  
"Cześć Bishop, mówi Sam Guthrie."  
"Sam? Coś się stało? Jakieś kłopoty w Instytucie? Znowu?"  
"Nie, nie… u nas wszystko w porządku, chociaż…"  
„O co chodzi?"  
Sam rozejrzał się uważnie dookoła i wyszeptał do słuchawki:  
"To nie jest rozmowa na telefon. Przyjdź dziś do baru Harry'ego na 20.00 a wszystkiego się dowiesz."  
"Ale o co chodzi? Macie jakieś kłopoty?"  
"Nie teraz, Bish! Po prostu przyjdź do Harry'ego. Muszę kończyć. Do zobaczenia." Szybko odłożył słuchawkę, słysząc zbliżające się czyjeś kroki i udał się do kuchni. Od tej całej **konspiracji **zrobił się głodny.

* * *

W Barze Harry'ego, urządzonym dosyć schludnie miejscu, dokąd nauczyciele (a także, w tajemnicy, niektórzy uczniowie) lubili przychodzić na piwo, albo pogadać, gdy w Instytucie nie dało się już wytrzymać, przy stoliku odsuniętym najbardziej w kąt, siedzieli już niemal wszyscy zaproszeni na tajne obrady mutanci. Brakowało jedynie Paige.

"Gdzie ona się podziewa?" Zastanawiał się głośno Sam.

Rogue siedząca obok niego podskakiwała wręcz na krześle, nie kryjąc podekscytowania pomieszanego ze zniecierpliwieniem.

_Dawno już nie widziałam jej w takim dobrym nastroju_ Pomyślała Betsy, prostując się lekko na krześle. _Zupełnie, jakby zapomniała o wszystkich problemach... To, co ci dwoje knują, to musi być naprawdę COŚ._

Bobby, w formie przejściowej między lodową a ludzką bawił się w tworzenie wzorków ze szronu na kuflu i miał, obecną na jego twarzy od dłuższego czasu, minę skrajnie znudzonego życiem apatycznego nudziarza. Bishop splótł dłonie na karku i wyczekująco spoglądał na wszystkich obecnych, a Karma z namaszczeniem spijała piankę z piwa.

W końcu do Baru wpadła siostra Samuela.

"Stra-sznie was przepraszam za spó-źnienie!" Wysapała, ledwo łapiąc oddech - najwidoczniej biegła. "Ale wpadłam przypadkiem na Frost, no i zanim się wyłgałam..."

"Wypytywała o nas?" Zaniepokoił się Sam.

"Spokojnie, nie powiedziałam jej niczego... No, bo właściwie za dużo nie wiem" Dodała nieco kąśliwie. "Dała mi w końcu spokój, bo powiedziałam jej, że idę na randkę."

"Fiuuuu... Wiesz, skarbie, jeżeli..." Zaczęła Karma, ale spojrzenie Sama nie pozwoliło jej skończyć.

"No dobra, wszystko fajnie. To co to za tajnista sprawa, co? Bo jeżeli chcecie sobie tylko poplotkować, to wybaczcie, ale mam inne rzeczy do roboty." Oznajmił Bobby.

„Wyluzuj, Bobbster, naprawdę nie ściągaliśmy tu was wszystkich bez powodu." Zaczął spokojnie Sam „Chcemy omówić z wami pewien proje…"

„ZAKŁADAMY WŁASNĄ DRUŻYNĘ!" – Wykrzyknęła podekscytowana Rogue.

Emocji, jakie odbiły się na twarzach zebranych nie sposób określić jednym słowem. Szok, zaskoczenie, niedowierzanie…

„Ciszej, Rogue…" Błagał Cannonball

„Och skarbie, a nad czym tu tak debatować? Do jutra nie wydusiłbyś z siebie, po co tu jesteśmy. To jak? Przyłączycie się?"

Reszta nadal była w zbyt wielkim szoku, by powiedzieć cokolwiek w końcu Odezwał się Iceman:

„Cudownie. Po prostu wspaniale. A więc zebraliśmy się tu, żeby sobie pożartować? No to coś wam powiem. Nie jestem w nastroju. Do widzenia."

„Zaczekaj! A kto powiedział, że żartujemy?"

"Chwileczkę - własną drużynę?" Bishop spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Sama i Rogue.

"Właśnie - odbiło wam? Frost w życiu się nie zgodzi"

"Ha ha!" Zaśmiała się Rogue. "Właśnie o to chodzi! Zobaczcie, właściwie niemal wszyscy mutanci są pod kontrolą Emmy Frost, a Instytut to jedna wielka masakra... Damy się sobą pomiatać byle komu?"

"Kochanie, wiemy, że nie przepadasz za Emmą - i wiedz, że podzielamy w większości twoje uczucia - ale..." Betsy nie dane było dokończyć.

"To pokażmy jej figę z makiem!" Wykrzyknęła bojowo Rogue.

"Ahem." Przerwał jej Sam. "To może usiądź, a ja wyjaśnię, w czym rzecz?"

„Dobra, już dobra" Mruknęła Rogue „Ale włóż w to trochę entuzjazmu…"

Sam zaśmiał się tylko serdecznie:

„Ty masz go za nas dwoje… Więc, do rzeczy." Tu rozejrzał się po wszystkich zebranych przy stoliku „Rzeczywiście, na pierwszy rzut oka plan może się wydąć wariacki…"

„Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo" Wtrąciła Psylocke

„Ale w tym szaleństwie tkwi metoda. Chyba nie musimy wam mówić, że w Instytucie dzieje się źle. Odkąd Profesor wyjechał, faktyczna i niepodzielną władzę sprawuje tam Emma…"

„I Scott"

„I Scott."

„Tia… ciekawe, kiedy…"

„Rogue, miałaś dać mi mówić?"

„Ok., ok. Już się przymykam"

„Raporty z całego świata są zatrważające. Mutanci masowo tracą swoje zdolności, przez co stają się łatwym celem dla rozwścieczonego tłumu ludzi, którzy dotychczas się nas bali. Niestety, polityka władz Instytutu jest taka, aby przyjmować każdego, komu uda się do nas dotrzeć."

„Każdego, łącznie z kryminalistami! Przepraszam…"

„Nie wiem jak wam, ale nam się to bardzo nie podoba. Doszliśmy więc do wniosku, że tak dalej być nie może. Emma i Scott jednak nie wyrażą na to zgody. Stąd cała ta konspiracja, spotkanie w barze i tajemnica. Zaprosiliśmy was tu, gdyż wiemy, że również nie darzycie panny Frost przesadną sympatią i może nie podobać się wam jej polityka..."

„Nie wspominając o tym, że nie zdążyła zrobić wam parania mózgu!"

Sam westchnął, ale chyba już zdążył się przyzwyczaić:

„Paige, ty wiesz najlepiej, co się stało naszemu bratu. Mimo iż teoretycznie przebywa w bezpiecznym domu, omal nie stracił życia. A co najgorsze, nikt z tym nic nie robi! Uważasz, że tak powinno być? Psylocke – po latach wiernej służby w szeregach X-men, Scott chce cię posłać do Exiles, prawdopodobnie tylko dlatego, że twoja niezależność nie podoba się Emmie. Czy naprawdę marzysz o takiej przyszłości? Bobby, byłeś na dzisiejszym zebraniu. Czy naprawdę odpowiada ci współpraca z takimi osobami jak Sabretooth i Mystique? Będziesz w stanie im zaufać, czy może wolisz nieustannie spoglądać im na ręce. Shan, znamy się nie od dziś. Pamiętam czasy, gdy sami byliśmy zaledwie uczniami w Instytucie Xaviera. Naszą drużynę łączyły więzy przyjaźni, ale i coś więcej. Wszyscy – nauczyciele, uczniowie -byliśmy jak rodzina. Dziś, gdy sama jesteś pedagogiem, czy czujesz, że jest tak samo? Rozejrzyj się tylko. Najpierw Instytut opuściła Rahne. Amara przez długi czas była nieprzytomna, a teraz także pozostaje zostawiona własnemu losowi. Wyrzucono Danielle… Jedyną jej winą było to, że straciła swoje zdolności! Ale czy przestała być jedną z nas? Bish - Ty jako policjant codziennie pomagasz byłym i obecnym mutantom narażonym na falę przemocy. Czy uważasz, że policja ma dostateczną ilość ludzi i środków, aby to robić? Ba, czy wszyscy stróże prawa są oddani tej sprawie tak, jak być powinni? Czy udało się zapobiec masowym mordom eks-mutantów? W końcu sami byliśmy niedawno świadkami tragedii, w której zginęły niewinne dzieciaki! Zanim zaczniecie oskarżać nas o szaleństwo, proszę przemyślcie to, co powiedziałem. Może nasze siły są skromne, ale ja wolę wyjść tam i pomagać, niż siedzieć bezczynnie w Instytucie czekając na cud."

Przy stoliku zapadła na chwilę cisza. Wszyscy spoglądali niepewnie po sobie. W końcu głos zabrała Psylocke.

"Trochę racji w tym, co mówisz rzeczywiście jest - natomiast nie wiem, czy wasze plany są realne..."

"No właśnie! Pomarzyć - przyjemna rzecz, ale zejdźcie na ziemię! Jak to sobie wyobrażacie? 'Hej, Emma, wiesz, już cię nie lubimy, więc sobie idziemy, papa'?" Prychnął Bobby.

"Dobra, dobra, Bobbster. Siedź dalej w Instytucie i daj sobą pomiatać NASTĘPNEMU Summersowi!" Odparła zgryźliwie Rogue.

Twarz Icemana przybrała dosyć głupi wyraz i wszyscy obecni musieli się powstrzymywać od uśmiechu.

"Wiecie, ja tylko zastanawiam się - skoro nie ma już Danielle, Amary, Rahne, Northstara, Remy'ego, to jeżeli Rogue i ja odejdziemy - kto będzie się zajmował dzieciakami? To znaczy - tymi, które jeszcze żyją..." Wtrąciła po chwili Karma.

"Znając Emmę, Sabretooth." Prychnęła Rogue.

"Och, pytam o wychowywanie, nie przyrządzanie z nich steków!" Zaśmiała się ponuro Shan.

"No dobra, ale ilu uczniów pozostało mutantami?" Zapytała Rogue. "Z tej garstki nikt nie będzie tworzył osobnych teamów! Poza tym, w obecnej sytuacji jakoś czarno widzę tę tak zwaną 'edukację' w Instytucie. Po co nauczyciele, skoro i tak szkoła nie działa?"

"A jaką działalność mielibyśmy konkretnie prowadzić?" zapytał Bishop.  
"Cóż - X-men nawet nie raczą się ruszyć, żeby pomóc mutantom poza Instytutem, jezeli ci sami nie przyjdą do jego bram.  
Pamiętacie, jak Mammomax i jego kumple ledwo dobiegli żywi do Instytutu, bo ktoś po drodze zastawił na nich pułapkę? Ktoś musi pomagać tym, którzy nie mają się gdzie ukryć. Potrzebna jest drużyna, która weźmie to w swoje ręce!"  
"I tą drużyną mamy być my, tak?" zapytała Paige.  
"Nie kto inny." potwierdziła Anna.  
"A pomyśleliście o tym, gdzie będziemy ich trzymać? Bo o ile zauważyłam, niechętnie patrzycie na przechowywanie wszystkich mutantów świata w Instytucie?"  
"Fakt..." Rogue zasępiła się, bo o tym rzeczywiście nie pomyślała.  
"A biura X-force?" zaproponowała Betsy.  
"To jest pomysł!" uradowała się Rogue.  
"Skoro i tak są zamykane, a jest tam sprzęt i wszystko..." kontynuowała Psylocke.  
"Świetnie!" uznał Sam.

„A czy my mamy prawo zająć tę siedzibę?" Zapytała nieśmiało Paige

„Co masz na myśli? Przecież one należą do Instytutu." Dopytywał się jej brat

„No bo, przecież… Dyrektorem Instytutu jest Emma. Czy ona nie może nam zabronić tam wstępu?"

„Kurczę, dobre pytanie."

„Hej! Nie martwmy się na zapas. W końcu biura i tak stoją pozamykane, więc co jej ma przeszkadzać, że się w jednym zainstalujemy? W końcu – my też jesteśmy X-men. I to w większości, dłużej niż ona!" Stwierdziła Rogue „Zresztą, jakby się miała czepiać, to odkupię od niej ten budynek. A jakby nie było nas stać, to sprzedamy kilka ciuchów z szafy Betsy i będzie po sprawie…"

„Hej!" Oburzyła się telepatka

"To już lepiej pogadać z Roberto" zaproponowała Karma.

„Coś wymyślimy. Pytanie tylko," podjął wątek Sam „czy wy w to wchodzicie?"

„Ty się jeszcze pytasz?" Oburzyła się Betsy. "Przecież nie będę skakać po wymiarach z jakimiśtam Exiles!"

"Jestem z wami." Oznajmił Lucas.

"Ja też - ale pod jednym warunkiem..." Powiedziała Paige.

"Warunkiem?" Powtórzył Sam.

"Że nie będziesz nadopiekuńczym starszym bratem i zauważysz wreszcie, że jestem pełnoletnia!"

"Nadopiekuńczy! Czy ja jestem nadopiekuńczy?" Oburzył się Sam. "No co?" Zapytał, słysząc wybuch śmiechu dziewczyn.

"Jesteś, Sammie, jesteś..." Zachichotała Rogue.

"Jak diabli!" Dodała Shan.

"Ja?" Sam wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

"To jak - obiecujesz?" Zapytała Paige.

"Uhu..." Mruknął niechętnie jej brat.

"No, ja też nie mam więcej wątpliwości." Oznajmiła Karma. "Uczniom i tak na nic się więcej nie przydam. Nikt nie korzysta z biblioteki w sytuacji takiej, jak nasza."

"A ty, Bobby?" Zapytała Rogue.

"No... Z dwojga złego wolę chyba was." Mruknął Iceman.

"Brawo, chłopie! Nie pożałujesz!" Uradował się Sam.

"Nie będzie Summers pluł nam w twarz..." Zaintonowała Rogue.

„W takim razie zostało nam już chyba tylko jedno" – Stwierdziła Shan

„Co takiego?" Posypało się z kilku stron na raz.

„Wybór przywódcy i nazwy dla naszej nowej drużyny."

Wobec licznych potakiwań, Rogue po raz kolejny tego wieczora wstała od stołu, podeszła do Sama i położywszy mu rękę na ramieniu stwierdziła:

„Nie wiem jak wy, ale dla mnie ten chłopak już gada jak dowódca."

„No cóż ja…" Zaczął Cannonball „właściwie to, mógłbym się tego podjąć, jeśli oczywiście nikt z was nie uważa, że nadawałby się do tego lepiej. Betsy?"

„Kto ja? Nie, dzięki. Jakoś nigdy nie miałam zapędów przywódczych."

„Bobby?"

„Zgodziłem się, aby w to wszystko wejść, ale dowodzenie? Na mnie nie liczcie. Nie będę się jeszcze bardziej narażał Emmie. Ta kobieta nie odpuści tak łatwo."

„A może ty Bish? Z nas wszystkich masz chyba największe doświadczenie…"

„Mam brać odpowiedzialność za Rogue? O nie, dzięki…"

„Hej, a co to ma znaczyć?" Oburzyła się Anna

„Ano to, że jesteś jedyną osobą na tyle nienormalną, aby bez mocy rzucać się na bandę mutantów" Przypomniał jej Lucas

„Jacy tam mutanci?" Machnęła ręką „to była tylko garstka dzieciaków. Poza tym, wcale nie byłam sama. Sammie był moim rycerzem w lśniącej zbroi…"

„I właśnie o tym mówię" Westchnął Bishop. „Myślisz, że dasz radę chłopie?"

„No… Jak mówiłem mogę spróbować, jeśli tylko nikt…"

„Masz mój głos, skarbie. To wiesz."

„Ja też nie zamierzam dowodzić." Dodała Karma

„Ani ja" Poparła ją Paige.

„No, czyli to już mamy ustalone. A co z nazwą?"

"Siewcy buntu!" Zaproponowała bez zastanowienia Rogue.

"Jasne, jasne, kotku... Bohaterska grupa siewców buntu - wspaniały pomysł." Ironizowała Betsy.

"Ja byłbym za tym, żeby pozostać przy X-men, ale dodać jakiś przymiotnik." Powiedział Bishop.

"Coś, co by podkreśliło naszą niezależność..." dodała Karma.

"Bezemmowi X-men!" Wypaliła Rogue.

"Bezsummersowi!" Dodał Bobby.

"Och, błagam..." Paige przewróciła oczami. "Niby dorośli, a jak dzieci!"

"Independent?" Zaproponowała nieśmiało Karma.

"Ty, dobre!" Uznała Paige.

"Mi też się podoba." Pokiwał głową Sam.

"Ok, to ustalone - Independent X-men!" Powiedziała głośno Rogue „Ech, nie ma to jak spiskować w dobrym towarzystwie" Rozmarzyła się Anna „Harry, kolejka dla wszystkich!" Krzyknęła w kierunku baru. „Nie, nie krzyw się Betsy, dla ciebie też. Takie wydarzenie po prostu trzeba opić."

Po chwili, kiedy wszyscy mieli już po kuflu w rękach wstał i z najbardziej uroczystą miną powiedział:

„Proponuję toast. Za Independent X-men"

„Za Independent X-men!" Krzyknęli wszyscy i zbliżyli swoje kufle do siebie.

Kiedy toast został spełniony dał się słyszeć głos Rogue:

„Mam tylko jedno pytanie: kto dostąpi tego niewątpliwego zaszczytu poinformowania o wszystkim Emmy?"

**To be continued**


	2. Bądź gotowy dziś do drogi

**DISCLAIMER:** X-Men nadal nie należą do nas. Dowód? Poniższe przygody nie mają miejsca… Ale, póki życia póty nadziei, jak mówią mędrcy ;)

**Notka:** Wiemy, że krótko ale postanowiłyśmy nie szaleć tym razem i misję bojową opisać w następnym rozdziale :D Mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie mieli nam za złe

******BĄDŹ GOTOWY DZIŚ DO SROGI…**

Następnego dnia już od samego rana, Anna postanowiła pokazać, że jest w buntowniczym nastroju, więc ominęła poranne zebranie z nowym dowódcą. Zamiast tego, przyniosła sobie śniadanie do pokoju, ustawiła muzykę na full (licząc na to, że zirytuje kilka osób z szefostwa) a następnie na przemian jedząc i pakując ciuchy do podróżnej torby, bazgrała coś markerem na kartce:

**PLANY NA NOWE ŻYCIE**

_1. Nie zapomnieć spakować miśka!_

_2. Powiedzieć Emmie, żeby mnie pocałowała w…_

_3. To samo powiedzieć Mystique_

_4. Odnaleźć „zbuntowanego" chłopaka i wbić trochę oleju do głowy_

_5.Unikać Betsy z fioletową farbą_

_Co by tu jeszcze…  
_

Pomyślała, kiedy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi.

"Czego!" Krzyknęła Rogue dopisując wielkimi literami:

_6. Znaleźć kompetentnego megatelepatę, który wyłączy mi moc._

"E-hm." Do pokoju wszedł Cable i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

"O, Nate. Cześć." Powiedziała wesoło Rogue, choć w jej oczach zalśnił złośliwy chochlik.

_7. Unikać albinosów_ Dopisała.

"Rogue, Anno - mogę się do ciebie tak zwracać?"

"Nie bardzo."

"A więc, Rogue." Nathan odkaszlnął z zakłopotaniem. "Hm, nie było cię."

"Kiedy?" Zdziwiła się. "O ile wiem, od chwili poczęcia nieprzerwanie byłam, i nie mam zamiaru tego zmieniać."

"Nie było cię. Na spotkaniu. Organizacyjnym." Wyjaśnił, jak krowie na rowie.

"Ach, tam! No tak, bo to mnie nie dotyczy." Odparła bez przejęcia.

"Hm. Słucham?"

„No wiesz, zebrania organizacyjne może zwoływać tylko dowódca drużyny" tym razem to Anna zwracała się do niego, niczym do czterolatka „Ty nie jesteś moim dowódcą. Moja drużyna, podług mojej najlepszej wiedzy, nie ma na dziś w grafiku żadnego spotkania, oczywistym więc jest, że się na żadnym nie pojawiłam. Co mi przypomina…

_8. Napomknąć Samowi, żeby ograniczył liczbę durnych spotkań organizacyjnych do niezbędnego minimum… Albo lepiej – niech z nich zrezygnuje!_

„Chciałeś coś jeszcze, skarbie?" Zapytała z najbardziej niewinną miną pod słońcem widząc, że Nathan nadal przed nią stoi

„Emma pozwoliła ci zmienić drużynę?" Zdziwił się „Dlaczego nie zostałem o niczym poinformowany?"

"Emma? A wiesz, nie pytałam jej." Rogue podrapała się po głowie. "Dzięki, że mi przypomniałeś, muszę zrealizować punkt drugi." Zamachała kartką z planem i wstała.

"Ale..."

"Nate, wybacz, ale twoja drużyna jest najgłupszym, najbardziej poronionym i dysfunkcyjnym składem w historii X-men. Życzę ci powodzenia." Z tymi słowami opuściła pokój i Nathana, by podążyć do gabinetu Emmy.

* * *

Emma Frost, jak zwykle o tej porze, siedziała w swoim gabinecie przeglądając dokumenty, kiedy usłyszała energiczne pukanie do drzwi: 

„Proszę!" Krzyknęła

Do jej biura wsunęła się Rogue.

_A więc Cable zdołał ją zdyscyplinować! _Emma z trudem powstrzymała uśmiech tryumfu. Znowu miała rację, wyznaczając Nathana na stanowisko dowódcy.

„Witaj, Anno" Powiedziała chłodno „Domyślam się, że przyszłaś wyjaśnić swą nieobecność na porannym zebraniu"

„Co? A nie, nie…" Emma zmarszczyła brwi „Nie zajmę ci wiele czasu" kontynuowała Rogue „Wpadłam tylko, żeby złożyć wymówienie, ze skutkiem natychmiastowym. Pensję za ten miesiąc przelejcie jak zwykle na moje konto". Mówiąc to, położyła na biurko Emmy jakąś kartkę, na którą wcześniej pani dyrektor nie zwróciła najmniejszej uwagi.

Zupełnie zszokowana White Queen szybko przebiegła wzrokiem dokument i ku jej kompletnemu zaskoczeniu, rzeczywiście było to formalne podanie o rezygnację z posady wychowawcy w Instytucie. Rogue była już przy wyjściu, kiedy zdołała zapytać:

„Co to ma znaczyć?"

"To, co mówiłam ci już dawno. Nie przyjechałam tu z Remy'm, żeby niańczyć dzieciaki. Wpadliśmy z przyjacielską wizytą. Nie potrafiliście tego uszanować, trudno. Teraz już nie będę prosić. Po prostu odchodzę z Instytutu." Rogue była zaskakująco spokojna, czego nie można powiedzieć o Emmie.

"Anno, nie wiesz, co robisz! Teraz, kiedy wszyscy jesteśmy zagrożeni... Odchodzisz z jedynego miejsca, gdzie mutanci są bezpieczni!"

"O tak. Ostatnie kilka dni to pokazało." Zakpiła Rogue.

"Rozumiem, że niesnaski między tobą a..."

"Nie, Emmo. Nie rozumiesz. I przykro mi, ale więcej nie mam ci do powiedzenia. Do widzenia." To rzekłszy wyszła i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. "Yeah!" Niemal krzyknęła na korytarzu.

„Aha" Rogue ponownie wsunęła głowę do gabinetu Emmy „spodziewaj się jeszcze kilku takich wymówień dzisiaj. Miłego dnia" I z szerokim uśmiechem, trzasnęła drzwiami.

* * *

W południe, bardzo poirytowana Emma, wraz ze Scottem, zorganizowali kolejne spotkanie, tym razem z całą „buntowniczą" gromadką. Nie próbując nawet ukryć swojej złości przesuwała tylko wzrokiem po twarzach zgromadzonych, od znudzonego Bobby'ego, poprzez zdeterminowaną twarz Sama, tryumfujące uśmiechy Rogue i Betsy, spokojną Shan i chyba nieco przestraszoną Paige. 

„Czy ktoś może mi wyjaśnić, co tu się dzieje?" Syknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby „Co to za cyrki tu urządzacie!"

„Myślałam, że to oczywiste" Powiedziała spokojnie Betsy „Rezygnujemy."

„Nie możecie tego zrobić!"

"A kto nam zabroni? Ty? Przepraszam, chciałam powiedzieć - Emma?" Prychnęła Rogue.

"Spokojnie." Uciął Sam. "Stwierdziliśmy, że siedzenie w Instytucie i czekanie na kolejne ataki nie ma sensu. Poza tym, zważywszy na trudną sytuację mutantów poza Salem, uznaliśmy, że konieczne jest, by ktoś im pomógł. Emmo, Scott, przyznajcie sami - nie ma nikogo poświęconego właśnie temu zadaniu."

"Potrzebujemy też ludzi do chronienia tych, którzy już tu są!"

"Bez urazy, Scott." Odezwał się Bishop. "Przed nalotem z góry, takim jak niedawno na autobus, nie uchroni was żadne z nas."

"Doskonale. Uroczo." Syknęła Emma. "Zatem powodzenia."

"Emmo, jest jedna rzecz, o którą zmuszeni jesteśmy cię prosić."

"Ach tak?"

"Chcemy, byś udostępniła nam siedziby X-force."

„Słucham?"

„Musimy cię prosić o dostęp do biur zajmowanych przez X-force" ze stoickim spokojem powtórzył Sam

Emma zaśmiała się chłodno i nieprzyjemnie:

„A niby dlaczego miałabym to robić? Zapytała „Te biura należą do Instytutu, a wy najwyraźniej rezygnujecie"

„A nie mówiłam, że będzie robić problemy?"

„Spokojnie, Rogue" Bishop położył jej rękę na ramieniu, tymczasem Sam kontynuował:

„Scott, Emmo, bądźmy rozsądni. Przecież nie robimy wam tego na złość. Po prostu czujemy, że bardziej jesteśmy potrzebni tej garstce mutantów, a także tym wszystkim byłym mutantom, którzy z różnych względów, nie mogą przybyć do Instytutu, a te biura i tak stoją puste…"

„Poza tym" Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich Odważnie poparła brata Husk „nasze bramy są otwarte dla tych, którzy nadal posiadają aktywny gen X, tymczasem ofiarami okrutnych prześladowań bywają także byli mutanci."

"Mała ma rację!" Zauważyła Karma.

"A co na wasz wyjazd powie Warren?" Zapytała Emma. "Czy bierzecie go ze sobą?"

Husk poczuła, że krew uderza jej do głowy, ale nie dała się sprowokować:

"To już nie jest pani problem, panno Frost. Ale zapewniam, że źródełko pięniędzy dla Instytutu się nie wyczerpie" dodała pod nosem.

"Emmo, wydaje mi się, że oni mają odrobinę racji..." Powiedział z lekkim wahaniem Scott.

"Nie sądzę. X-Factor już zajmuje się sprawą byłych mutantów." Odparła chłodno Frost.

„Tak, w Chicago. Poza tym zajmują się jeszcze działalnością detektywistyczną"

„Do czego zmierzasz?". Zapytała Emma

„Zrozumcie" Starł się wszystko spokojnie wyjaśnić Sam" Nie tylko ta garstka mutantów, która wciąż pozostała przy życiu jest w niebezpieczeństwie, ale wszyscy, którzy ostatnio utracili swe zdolności też. Scott, Emmo doceniamy to, co tu robicie, ale to nie wystarczy. Potrzebujemy grupy, która działałaby na zewnątrz Instytutu i miałaby oko na wszystko poza Salem i Nowym Jorkiem. Nie tylko tu mieszkają mutanci. A my, nie jesteśmy wam potrzebni".

„A więc to tak" Oburzała się White Queen „Widzę, że wybraliście już nawet przywódcę. Powiedz, czy to, że Cable został szefem, tak cię oburzyło?"

„Emmo to nie tak…"

„Oczywiście, że nie tak! Chcecie nas opuścić, kiedy najbardziej was potrzebujemy! Uciec, niczym szczury z tonącego okrętu! Ciekawe, czyj to był „genialny" pomysł?"

"No cóż, stwierdziłam, że lepiej działać, coś robić, niż czekać, aż nas wszyscy nawzajem się wybijemy." Stwierdziła butnie Rogue. "Co nastąpi niedługo, jeśli ktoś nie będzie na tyle rozsądny, żeby wywalić Sabretootha na zbity pysk!"

"Tu cię boli? Twoja matka i jej kochanek tak bardzo ci przeszkadzają? Nie potrafisz dla dobra grupy się przystosować?" White Queen traciła panowanie nad emocjami. Dosyć miała kłopotów ostatnimi czasy, teraz jeszcze to.

"Emmo, nie chodzi tylko o to, że nowa drużyna jest kompletnie dysfunkcyjna. Wytłumaczyliśmy ci, o co nam chodzi, i nie zmienimy zdania."

"Wspaniale! Fantastycznie!" Obruszyła się Emma. "Róbcie co chcecie, ale ja do waszych działań palca nie przyłożę!"

"Emmo, kochanie. Myślmy logicznie - chyba nie mamy wyjścia, jak tylko zgodzić się na ich wyjazd." Powiedział Scott.

"Dokładnie, jak powiedział Scott - **nie macie innego wyjścia**" Dodała Anna z naciskiem.

Obie kobiety zmierzył się wzrokiem

„Wynoście się! Wynoście się stąd wszyscy" Wysyczała Emma przez zęby „Bądźcie, jak ci zdrajcy, którzy przyłączyli się do Apocalypse'a, ale wiedzcie, że gdy tylko przekroczycie próg Instytutu, możecie już tu nie wracać!"

Na te słowa, Rogue dosłownie zrobiło się ciemno przed oczami, i kto wie, jak by się to dalej potoczyło, gdyby nie odgłosy lądującego Black Birda i głos, który rozległ się w komunikatorach:

„Przygotować natychmiast salę operacyjną i skierować niezbędny personel do skrzydła medycznego. Mamy rannego!"

Emma nie patrząc na zebranych wypadła z gabinetu i pobiegła na dziedziniec. Pozostali podążyli za nią i ujrzeli grupkę mutantów tłoczącą się wokół noszy, na których leżał niemiłosiernie poparzony człowiek.

"Niech ktoś przyprowadzi tu Josha Foleya!" krzyknął Beast.

"Szybko, szybko, do skrzydła szpitalnego z nim!"

"Henry, co się stało?" Zawołała Emma.

"Empath nie poradził sobie z Amarą!" Otrzymała odpowiedź. "Dziewczyna niemal go spaliła! Nie mamy dużo czasu!"

Frost zbladła i doskoczył do niej Scott, gdyż wyglądała, jakby miała zemdleć.

"Jestem!" Krzyknął Joshua Foley, przebiegając między tłumem The 198

„Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy, szybko!"

Przerażony nastolatek spojrzał na przeraźliwie zdeformowanego człowieka leżącego na noszach. Większość jego ciała, była jedną wielką, paskudną raną

„P-proszę pani, ja… Ja nie wiem czy dam radę. DJ.. Laurie… Ja nie umiałem im pomóc! Oni liczyli na mnie, a ja nie mogłem nic zrobić! A co jeśli i tym razem zawiodę?"

„Nie czas teraz na wątpliwości Josh" Ucięła sucho Emma „Twoi koledzy… oni już przekroczyli granicę śmierci. Dlatego twoje zdolności na nic im się przydały. Ale Empath jeszcze nie przeszedł na tamtą stronę. Możesz mu pomóc. Tylko skup się"

„S-spróbuję, proszę pani"

"Nie stójmy tu tak jak hieny." Powiedziała Betsy.

"Chodźmy, nie mamy na co tu czekać." Członkowie Independent X-men ruszyli ku bramie Instytutu.

"Udało się..." Usłyszeli tylko głos Elixira.

"Chyba wiem, jaka będzie nasza pierwsza misja, kochani." Stwierdziła Karma.

* * *

„Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy jesteście spakowani, bo jak widzicie, na ma czasu do stracenia" Stwierdził Sam, a potem już dużo ciszej dodał „Mam tylko nadzieję, że będziemy w stanie do niej dotrzeć…" 

Wtedy poczuł rękę na swoim ramieniu:

„Nie martw się braciszku, jestem pewna, że uda nam się jej pomóc. W końcu, jesteśmy jej przyjaciółmi"

„Mam nadzieję, że masz rację Paigey, mam nadzieję, że masz rację. Ja, nie byłbym w stanie jej skrzywdzić… Nie chcę tego!"

„Nikt z nas nie chce. I dlatego musimy do niej dotrzeć, zanim zrobi to ktoś inny."

„Dziękuję ci Paige."

„Nie ma sprawy"

„No dobra ludzie. Nie możemy zabrać Black Birda, ale dostaliśmy jeden z mniejszych statków. Jeśli ktoś jeszcze nie zdążył się spakować, to biegiem! Spotkamy się wszyscy w hangarze za godzinę. Jeśli ktoś zmienił zdanie, zrozumiem…"

Członkowie drużyny spojrzeli tylko po sobie, aż w końcu Karma powiedziała to, co chodziło po głowach wszystkim:

„Ty chyba żartujesz!"

Następnie rozbiegli się do swoich kwater, aby zebrać rzeczy i pożegnać się z tymi, których będzie im brakowało.

****** THE END OF CHAPTER ONE**

W następnym rozdziale: pierwsza misja bojowa Independent X-men


End file.
